


午夜的秘密（承鈞）

by jia_jia



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_jia/pseuds/jia_jia
Kudos: 8





	午夜的秘密（承鈞）

“所以你們兩點到兩點半之間到底在幹嘛啊？”完娛主持人小奕一邊收拾攝影機，一邊好奇的問。  
“欸你不要亂八卦好不好？”建棠拿著補光燈和GoPro走出房間，隨即又探頭進來補上一句：“人家CP會害羞啦！”  
“害羞什麼啊！？”徐鈞浩趕緊反駁，可惜因為著急而破音的“羞”字把他出賣得一乾二淨。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！好好，我不問了。”小奕大笑著離開。  
徐鈞浩和吳承洋心虛的對看了一眼。

/

“承洋！”徐鈞浩壓低音量，用指關節敲著對面吳承洋的房門。  
門很快就開了，吳承洋穿著酒店浴袍，頭髮還有點濕，他注意到對方手裡的熱水瓶，茫然的問：“怎麼了？”  
“我剛才本來想說去茶水間裝水，結果我又忘記帶房卡……”大概是了解到自己有多傻，徐鈞浩越說越小聲，“大廳櫃台也已經打烊了。”  
吳承洋“噗哧”一聲，果然很不給面子的嘲笑道：“徐鈞浩，你到底在幹嘛？”  
徐鈞浩扁扁嘴，委屈巴巴的用腳蹭著酒店的短絨地板，吳承洋這才發現這個笨蛋竟然打著赤腳，“你怎麼連鞋都沒穿！？”  
“我就是關上門才發現忘記穿鞋，然後就來不及了……”  
吳承洋心情複雜的看著他，把調侃的話嚥了回去，接過他手裡的熱水瓶，“快點進來。”  
徐鈞浩下意識抓了抓睡褲口袋，有點侷促的跟在對方身後進了房間。  
“那你今晚就先睡這裡吧，”吳承洋隨手拿起毛巾擦頭髮，打趣道：“還好節目組給我們訂的是雙人房。”  
“對耶，幸好！”徐鈞浩也笑，“那就打擾你啦～”  
“不打擾。”吳承洋伸手戳了戳他的臉頰，徐鈞浩用那對大眼睛乖巧的盯著他，他感覺自己似乎有點不自然起來。  
直到徐鈞浩躺進了靠牆那側的被窩裡，吳承洋脫下沾著濕氣的浴袍才想起一個問題－－他沒有睡衣。  
雖然這也不是什麼大事，對方或許根本不在意，但基於禮貌，吳承洋還是開口詢問：“鈞浩。”  
“嗯？”徐鈞浩轉頭，只見吳承洋赤裸著上半身站在床邊，思緒頓時攪成一團。  
吳承洋不是沒有看見對方臉上霎那間的詫異，但還是硬著頭皮道：“我沒有帶睡衣，你應該不會介意吧？”  
“沒關係，我不介意。”徐鈞浩擺了擺手，被子底下十個腳趾卻繃得死緊。  
“那就好。”吳承洋點點頭，轉身關燈。徐鈞浩半張臉都埋在了被子裡，兩隻明亮的眼睛露在外面，看著對方在床邊坐下，掀開被子，躺到他的身邊。  
“晚安。”徐鈞浩猶豫了一會兒，轉過身背對著他，希望明天別落枕。向來習慣仰睡的他默默在心裡想。  
安靜了好一陣子，卻始終沒聽見吳承洋回應他的“晚安”，徐鈞浩覺得有點奇怪，正想著難不成對方這麼快就睡著，便被身後的人的體溫環繞住了。  
徐鈞浩整個人都傻了，他僵著身體一動也不敢動，甚至不敢開口問他這是在做什麼。  
他怕自己這樣會顯得很神經質，也怕對方的答案不是他內心所期望的。

吳承洋在看著徐鈞浩乖乖爬上自己的床的當下，就很想像這樣將他圈進懷裡。徐鈞浩太可愛了，他在他的面前就像一隻呆萌的小動物，被捉弄了會生氣，卻連生氣的模樣都那麼令人喜愛；等待著自己在身邊躺下的表情有多麼清純，大概他自己也沒發現。  
清純。吳承洋就是這麼定義徐鈞浩的。  
他彷彿一個永不被世俗汙染的陶瓷娃娃，無論經歷了多少歲月，他的雙眼卻始終清澈明亮。吳承洋在不知道第幾次忍不住望向他的時候，終於了解到，自己已經墜入了名為徐鈞浩的漩渦。

“鈞浩，”吳承洋離他極近，說話時嘴唇似有若無的擦過他的耳廓，“晚安。”  
徐鈞浩無法控制的抖了一下，頓時覺得自己全身都熱騰騰，像一隻煮熟的蝦子，對方溫熱的吐息與低柔的嗓音侵襲著他的耳朵，明明幾天前在節目上才信誓旦旦的說過耳朵不是敏感帶，現在他卻發現，只要遇上吳承洋，自己似乎渾身都變得異常敏感，稍微觸碰就悸動得不行。  
見對方沒有推開自己，吳承洋手掌上移，覆上徐鈞浩的左胸口，他靜靜聽著他不甚平穩的呼吸，半晌輕聲說：“鈞浩，你的心跳好快。”  
“你……”被對方察覺這種不正常的反應，徐鈞浩有些慌張，他急著想說點什麼，一轉頭正好對上了吳承洋的視線，雖然室內漆黑一片，但他的眼眸依然烏黑深邃，兩人拍戲時近距離對視過不知多少次，卻從沒有一次讓徐鈞浩如此動搖，他甚至忘了要呼吸。  
吳承洋撐起一點身子，並輕輕壓著徐鈞浩的胸口，讓他翻身仰躺在自己的影子底下，他努力維持著自己的理智，面對真心愛慕的人，他想要給他最溫柔的呵護，絕不能把對方嚇跑了。  
拇指輕撫對方的臉龐，吳承洋低頭親吻徐鈞浩的嘴唇，徐鈞浩的大腦瞬間就像過熱當機了一樣，只剩下嗡嗡的聲音，不過是被咬了一口下嘴唇，他就聽話的張嘴任憑攻陷掠奪了。  
吳承洋是個溫柔的人，他的吻亦是，徐鈞浩在他纏綿的唇舌間載浮載沉，一時間分不清楚究竟是誰的喘息更加粗重。  
吳承洋施了點力讓兩人身體緊密的相貼，徐鈞浩隔著一層布料也能感受到對方結實的肌肉線條，他想起他們拍過的那些親密戲份，摟著對方脖子的手向下遊走，在他胸前到處點火。  
接吻的曖昧聲響充斥整個房間，吳承洋的手掌探進了徐鈞浩的T恤，帶著薄繭的掌心緩緩摩挲著他的後腰，又麻又癢，徐鈞浩忍不住輕哼出聲，“呵……”  
吳承洋把他的上衣撩起，蜻蜓點水的親吻他胸口每一寸肌膚，徐鈞浩雙手搭著他的肩，下意識的挺起胸膛迎合對方的動作。手指撫上有些發硬的乳尖，吳承洋迷戀的注視著徐鈞浩的反應，他微微揚起下巴，臉頰和耳根都染上了情動的薄紅，手上的挑逗加重了點力道，他難耐的喘息聲就變得更加勾人。  
吳承洋低頭吮吻徐鈞浩的頸窩，大手不輕不重的揉搓他的臀部，帶著濃厚的情慾味道，徐鈞浩攀著他的背，整個人都顫慄不已，吳承洋的手撫過他的腰側，食指勾著褲頭緩緩下拉，手掌卻在這時碰到了一塊扁扁硬硬的，像是卡片的東西。  
他頓時心下了然，抬頭看向徐鈞浩，對方似乎完全沒發覺不對勁，抬起一隻手遮著自己的眼睛，微張的雙唇間逸出壓抑的輕喘。

徐鈞浩一手拿著熱水瓶，一手伸進口袋檢查自己的房卡，關上門前他再次給自己心理安慰：沒錯，就只是想和他一起睡一覺，字面意義上的睡覺，這樣就好了，沒別的了。  
吳承洋開門之後，他沒有失誤的說著預先想好的那些藉口，對方看起來完全相信了他的話，他有點心虛，又有點緊張，手裡的東西被接過去時，他告訴自己：徐鈞浩，就使壞這一次吧。  
摸摸口袋，他踏進了吳承洋的房間。

吳承洋起了點逗弄的心思，手指伸進他的內褲邊緣，將兩層布料一併往下褪去，徐鈞浩還來不及反應，對方的手掌便重重掐住他光裸的臀肉反覆揉捏，他又不住的顫抖起來，吳承洋的身體與他毫無縫隙的貼合，他清楚感受到了對方熱切的欲望。  
“鈞浩……”吳承洋輕咬他的鎖骨，低啞的氣音有毒似的蠱惑著徐鈞浩的心智，他的手掌逐漸下滑，手指小心翼翼的探向更深處的部位。  
“等、不行！”私密的地帶被輕觸，徐鈞浩一個激靈，趕緊抓住那隻作亂的手，理智回籠了大半。  
吳承洋也沒有要逼迫他的意思，安撫的親了親他的髮鬢，徐鈞浩紅著臉將他推開一點，整理好自己的衣褲便說：“我、我先回去了！”說完迅速的下床站好。  
吳承洋還想說什麼，徐鈞浩卻連看都不敢看他，僵硬的轉身之後就逃出了房門。  
吳承洋捋了捋頭髮，有些懊悔的笑笑。

剛才就應該把他口袋裡的房卡藏起來。

－全文完－


End file.
